Como hielo en llamas
by Lichib
Summary: Sí, era cierto lo que decían: Él había cambiado. Draco Malfoy se había enamorado, sólo que esta vez, no tendría miedo. OneShot D&Hr.


¡Hola!

La verdad no sé cómo me habrá salido esta historia. Fue una rápida invención inspirada de la alegría. Me di cuenta de que casi todas mis historias tratan de desamor, y más con la pobre Hermione como mártir.

Sé que es una historia corta y las notas de la autora bastante largas, es sólo que hoy me siento de buen humor pero con muy _mala_ inspiración. Con este título pensaba coronar otra historia de desamor como Draco de mártir, mas como ya les dije, hoy me siento de buen humor.

Así que en esta pequeña historia no hay mártires, no hay víctimas, no hay sufridos ^^; en esta pequeña historia se relata sólo una milésima parte de los sentimientos que Draco tiene por cierta castaña con una suerte envidiable. (Lo siento, en mi mundo ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos y son el uno para el otro; aunque no siempre haya felicidad de por medio.)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con otras historias) es pura coincidencia.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.

Y si pueden pasen por mis otras historias =)

_Morsmordre_

**Como hielo en llamas**

Antaño, él no se hubiera opuesto a dejarla marchar. No le hubiera importado que la chica se fuera. De hecho era un alivio para él no tener que obligarla a que se vaya.

Es que siempre estaba la pequeña rabieta que hacían cuando él les decía- sin ningún tipo de delicadeza- que ya no quería su compañía.

Pero con ella era diferente, distinto. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo era.

Y siempre lo sería.

_-¿Estás despierto?_

_Su voz sonó lejana. Sintió la delicadeza de su cálida mano posarse en su pecho y zarandearlo sin realmente quererlo. Él, queriendo ser frío, se derritió nada más con rozar su piel. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y gruñó. Ladeó su cabeza y su nariz captó todo el aroma a almendras que desprendía su cabello._

_Un olor embriagador._

_Su semblante esbozó una sonrisa. Dio un respiro hondo y abrazó más su cuerpo. Siguió durmiendo._

_Oyó la risita traviesa cerca a su oído que tanto le encantaba. Sí, todo de ella le encantaba._

_-No juegues. Anda, sé que estás despierto._

_Volvió a gruñir. _

_-¡Oye!_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Me tengo que ir… _

_-No.- la abrazó por la cintura con determinación.- No te vayas._

_Eso sonaba más a una súplica que a una orden, pero como tenía el pecho lleno de orgullo, no dejó que ella se diera cuenta. _

_-Sabes que tengo que irme. Sospecharán si…_

_-No me importa._

_-Draco._

_-Díselos. Diles la verdad. Diles que estás conmigo._

_Ella agachó la cabeza y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con su dedo sobre su pecho. ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? Él quería estar con ella. Con ella solamente. Que el resto del mundo se fuera al infierno, a él no le importaba. _

_No era tan difícil si ellos dos…_

_-No es el momento._

_Aún cuando ella no lo miraba, él sabía que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero él todavía no podía comprender cómo se sentía._

Había tratado, en serio que había tratado. Con pociones y encantamientos, y nada había funcionado.

Ella decía que era sumamente difícil, porque queriendo o no, a aquello en su mundo se le llamaba traición.

¿Traición? ¿Es traición amar? ¿Es traición _ser_ amado?

Sus amigos no la entenderían y la culparían. Por Merlín, esos tipos sí que eran rápidos para juzgar. Y por nada del mundo quería ver su precioso rostro perlado de angustia y tristeza.

No, si no poder sonreírle con sinceridad antes de entrar al aula, si no poder saludarla en los pasillos, si no poder tomarla de la mano en público, si no poder robarle un beso antes del almuerzo, si no poder hacer todo eso significaba su tranquilidad, entonces él lo haría; él se sacrificaría.

Después de todo, cuando se quiere a alguien, sólo se quiere su felicidad, incluso si tú no puedes dársela…

¿En qué maldito momento había caído en todos esos cursis sentimientos? ¡Él no era así, por todos los magos! Él en su sanidad era frío, era manipulador, era convenido, era egocéntrico y era superior.

Él era un Malfoy.

Y no podía estar sintiendo esa clase de cosas que sólo lograban debilitar y manchar su apellido.

En especial con ella…

¿Qué pensaría Padre de esto? Sin duda que estaba bajo una fuerte dosis de _Amortencia. _

Pero ni la mejor poción de amor preparada en el mundo podría compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Por un momento protagonizó una sensación de vértigo y júbilo al mismo tiempo. Era un sentimiento que nacía en su estómago, subía por todo su torso y acababa en su cerebro. ¿Qué era aquello? De pronto sintió ganas de reír, de gritar, de ponerse a saltar.

Se sentía tan joven, tan vivo.

Se sentía _bien._

Y estaba seguro, seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida.

Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los acarició. Ahí, hacía sólo unos minutos atrás ella le había dado un beso antes de marcharse. Y cayó en la cuenta de que _ya_ se había ido.

_Se le haría tarde_. Había alegado.

Era sábado. No había clases, pero ella _tenía_ que estar en la biblioteca haciendo deberes extra. Y no era porque le apasionaba, no era porque era Prefecta, no era porque se preocupaba por sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S; era porque tenía que despistar. Despistar quizás a la odiosa de Brown, para cuando despertara y no la encontrara en su cama, tener una excusa justificable. Despistar quizás a los tontos de sus amigos. _Al El Elegido y a la comadreja. _

Ahogó una mueca. Pero esos detalles de ella eran los que le encantaban. Cada movimiento, cada deslice, cada torpeza. Cada cosa de ella.

Había cambiado, le había dicho Zabini una tarde cuando lo encontró sentado en su butaca favorita de La Sala Común de Slytherin, frente a la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea con una botella de Whisky de fuego vacía en la mano.

Es que ese día. Ese día ella no había llegado.

-_¿Y estás así por una chica? ¡Eres Draco Malfoy, por Salazar Slytherin! Tienes toda una lista de jovencitas ilusas esperando por ti, pero en lugar de llamar a la que más te guste, estás aquí emborrachándote y desaprovechando oportunidades sólo porque ella no se ha presentado. No cabe duda de que Merlín les da pan a los que no tienen dientes… _

_Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron miradas escépticas. Incluso Nott levantó su serena mirada del diario que traía en manos y se le quedó observando con curiosidad._

_-A propósito. ¿Quién es la chica?_

_Pero él no contestó._

Ahora que lo sabía. Que todo había cambiado, se sentía mucho más completo.

En cualquier otra ocasión, ni se habría inmutado porque la chica se fuera más temprano de lo habitual. Pero esta vez era con ella, maldita sea.

Con ella quería despertar cada mañana y admirar su rostro. Quería abrazarla y fundirse en su cuerpo. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y quedarse así para siempre. Quería besarla y que el mundo se detuviera.

Pero no, tenía que morderse la lengua y aceptar sus despedidas. Tenía que dejar que se fuera antes de que amanezca.

Odiaba cuando no dormía con él. Odiaba cuando no lo despertaban sus besos, sus caricias. Odiaba verla reír y no ser el motivo de su risa. Odiaba a cada estudiante que compartía un minuto con ella, porque él no era capaz de hacer eso.

Odiaba cuando ella se enfurecía y él no sabía la razón. Odiaba con todo su ser al pobretón Weasley por ser el causante de aquella tristeza en sus ojos, de aquel rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Odiaba con todo su ser al maldito de Potter por ser capaz de abrazarla y tocarla cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Porque él no podía.

Y por eso odiaba esperar hasta cada viernes en la tarde para poder desahogarse con furiosos besos y caricias que le recordaran que él moría por ser parte de su vida.

Porque de repente el tiempo ya no era suficiente.

Sí. Él había cambiado. Era cierto lo que rumoreaban.

Porque se sentía como el mismo hielo en llamas.

Draco Malfoy se había enamorado.

Y de Hermione Granger.

La amaba. Y esta vez no tendría miedo.


End file.
